Spending Time
Dialogue :Rock :"The guys gave me a "paycheck" today. I hope Celica can show me what I'm supposed to do with it." :Celica :"Good day to you, Cross. Are you doing some shopping?" :"Rock and I had some time off, so we decided to explore the commercial district." :"Are there any shops here that you would recommend?" :"Ones that do not sell food, preferably." :"Rock has quite an appetite, so it makes more sense for us to prepare food at home." :Cross :Choice A - Suggest Boutiques: Recommend visiting a boutique. ::Celica ::"You humans certainly do enjoy dressing up!" ::"It is rather fun to look through the windows at all the beautiful clothes your boutiques sell." ::"I would very much like to try them on one day." ::Cross ::Choice A - Encourage: Tell Celica that you're sure she'd look wonderful in them. :::Celica :::"Do you really think so?" :::"It would be wonderful if they had something that fit!" :::"But I'd be afraid to enter a shop like that by myself." ::Cross ::Choice B - Hesitate: Worry that they won't have matching clothes for Rock. :::Celica :::"Dear me, that's hardly a concern!" :::"If I was to dress as Rock does, I'd be clad in nothing but a cloak! That would be quite embarrassing." :::"It's going into a boutique alone that worries me." ::Celica ::"Rock certainly couldn't come with me, and I wouldn't know what to do by myself." ::"Hmm... Oh! Perhaps I could invite Lin to join me!" ::"Of course, it would be all the more fun if you were to come as well, Cross." ::(END) :Cross :Choice B – Suggest L's: Recommend they visit L's shop. ::Celica ::"I've actually visited his shop a number of times." ::"He's a delightfully odd creature, and his shop has so many interesting things!" ::"I was surprised to see a peeler that only worked on starlight apples. He said it cannot peel potatoes or carrots or anything else. Only starlight apples." ::"Of course, there's little call for such a specific item. Poor L said he hadn't sold a single one." ::"There were all sorts of other strange things, too, like rock-orange detectors and vagabond-ant observation diaries." ::"I look forward to speaking with L again once he obtains some new stock." ::(END) :Cross :Choice C – Suggest Toys: Recommend they pop into the toy store. ::Celica ::"That sounds like fun. I don’t think I’ve ever seen any human toys before." ::"But there aren’t any children here in New LA, are there? So I suppose these toys must be intended for adults." ::"Or perhaps they’re for Nopon and Ma-non customers?" ::"Well, I’m quite curious to find out for myself." ::"I do hope there will be something that Rock and I can enjoy together." ::"We shall go pay this toy shop a visit right now!" ::"Could you point us in the right direction?" ::Cross ::Choice A – Say "North Founders Street": Direct Celica to North Founders Street. :::Celica :::"North Founders Street? I understand. Thank you so much!" :::(END) ::Cross ::Choice B – Say "Melville Street": Direct Celica to Melville Street. :::Celica :::"Melville Street? I understand. Thank you so much!" :::(END) Category:Celica Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts